Dave (Penguins of Madagascar)
Dave, a.k.a Dr. Octavius Brine, is the main antagonist of the 2014 Dreamworks animated spin-off film, Penguins of Madagascar. He is voiced by John Malkovich. Penguins Of Madagascar Beginnings Dave was originally one of the top attractions of the Central Park Zoo. He entertained children with his clever and funny tricks. However, when the Penguins arrived they unknowingly stole all of his glory due to their cuteness and Dave was then kicked out and transferred to another zoo. The same thing happened again and again and again. Dave then grew hateful towards penguins and plotted revenge against them. He escaped captivity and disguised himself as a human professor called "Dr. Octavius Brine". He created a green chemical called the "Medusa Serum" which, when blasted in a ray, turns animals into physically and mentally disfigured monsters. He kidnapped penguins from every zoo he had lived in, including Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Present Private escapes, but Dave still turns the penguins into monsters. He then releases them on a rampage in Central Park, allowing them to terrorize the citizens. But Private manages to turn his friends back to his side and they then learn that they can use Private's cuteness as a reverse for the Medusa Serum. Dave and his minions attempt to stop them, but Private punches him with his butt hand (which he developed as a side effect from the serum) and knocks him away. The penguins then use the machine to return all of the penguins back to normal. Dave's Defeat Later, Dave is revealed to have also caught in the blast, and as a result, he is shrunk and trapped in a snow globe. He swears revenge against the penguins, but he's interrupted when a little girl picks up his snow globe and proceeds to shake him around. It is unknown what happened to him after this. Personality Dave was originally a child friendly zoo animal. He performed silly tricks for children and made them laugh. However, when the penguins began to steal his glory, he snapped and became an evil and psychotic mastermind. He grew to hate penguins and attempted to take his revenge by turning them all into monsters, hoping it would make the humans dislike them. But shortly following his defeat, he was shown to have a sympathetic feeling toward the little girl that picked him up. However, it's possible he changed his mind when she began to shake him rapidly. Trivia *He is voiced by John Malkovich who also played Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom and Mitch Leary. *Dave's design is similar to Stretch from Toy Story 3 and Roger from American Dad. *His minions all share the same first names as famous actors. Following their names, Dave would give them an order that would match the celebrities full name. Ex. "Nicholas, cage them." *He and his minions can somehow breath out of water, despite being octopi. *He's shown to be bad with some technology. and he sometimes wears reading glasses. *Following the penguins' despair, Dave planned on taking vengeance on cats and dogs as well. It's possible he was embarrassed by them as well. *He's the only octopus in the movie that can speak. The others simply make a bubbling sound. *He thinks killing penguins would be boring. *Dr. Brine is similar towards the Marvel villain; Doctor Octopus. **Brine's first name is Octavius, which is Doc Ock's last name. **They both have octopus related, with Doc Ock wielding mechanical tentacles, while Dr. Brine IS an octopus. *Dave is also similar to King Stefan (Maleficent Film), since they both wanted power from those who stole it from them. Gallery Brine action.png New-Screenshot-Dave-2-penguins-of-madagascar-37597905-1095-617 (1).jpg|Dave's human disguise as Dr. Octavius Brine. eb8376885.jpg|"I am...Dave!!". Image-1417300371.jpg|Dave reveals himself to the penguins. Dave Life Story to Tell.jpg|Dave tells the life story. Aww-poor-Dave-penguins-of-madagascar-37940746-1024-768.jpg|Dave sad. Angry Dave.png|Dave mad. FP3qrBU.gif Dave & his goons.jpg|Dave with his goons, the Octopi. Dave's video call to the North Wind.png|"Geetings, North Wind! I've seen you've met my zoo-mates!" Dave reveals he has more Medusa Serum.png|Dave reveals he has more Medusa Serum than what the Penguin's stole. tumblr_ni827zFYZZ1qcz74to6_250.gif tumblr_ngg3buiD9Y1s1mgc3o6_500.gif gAv0FId.gif VLSDou5.gif tumblr_ni827zFYZZ1qcz74to8_250.gif Dave's evil grin.png|Dave's Evil Grin. Dave's evil laugh.png|Dave's Evil Laugh. 17 006.PNG|Dave in his Snow Globe. Dave is Defeat.png|Dave's defeat. Category:Madagascar villains Category:Male Villains Category:Molluscs Category:Movie Villains Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Kidnapper Category:Mad Scientist Category:Animal Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Evil from the past Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sociopaths Category:Misanthropes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Egomaniacs Category:Envious Villains Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Old Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Terrorists Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Imposters Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Elastic Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Lord Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Saboteurs Category:Nemesis Category:Bosses Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Villains